Leonardo VS White Ranger
Leonardo VS White Ranger is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Power Ranger Two leaders enter in the battle. Leonardo can cut White Ranger's Saba? Interlude Wiz: The heroes are amazing, and more in your childhood. Boomstick: And this cool leaders are the best of their team. Wiz: Leonardo, the TMNT's leader. Boomstick: Or the White Ranger, the 6th Ranger and Power Ranger's leader. He's Wiza and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Leonardo Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honour. Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense of humour for that sense of honour. This guy always means serious business. His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords: Shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtles' weapons, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! What's better than one Ninjaken? Two, Damnit! ''' Wiz: In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the Shredder, though always with plenty of help. As leader, he is usually the one with a plan. He spends most of his time training his body and mind under his Master Splinter's instruction and follows Bushido, a strict Samurai code of honour and duty. At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil. Wiz: He's trained in Ninjitsu and Bushido all his life, shaping his body and mind to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility. '''Boomstick: He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are now all dead. Sooo... yeah. Wiz: Leonardo is especially skilled in use of environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponnent. He is also the only Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter the rat, and the Ancient one. Boomstick: Giving Keanu Reeves a much needed break! ''' Wiz: Turtles proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions. Wiz: However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and inprecise. '''Boomstick: And the 2003 version have the Acolyte Medallion, with this Leonardo transform in a FUCKING dragon. Wiz: But we don' use the dragon. Boomstick: Leo doesn't like to lose. Leonardo (1987 cartoon version): "Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!" White Ranger (Cues The Instrumental version of Fight) Wiz: Behold the Thunderzords, mighty bestial vehicles and a force like you've never seen before. Wiz: The Thunderzords are piloted by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, five overbearing and over-emotional humans. Boomstick: Teenagers... Wiz: For over a year, these five heroes defended the Earth from the evil Rita Repulsa and her cronies. Boomstick: But when her boss, Lord Zedd, showed up and started beating some serious Ranger ass, the team knew they needed some help. Wiz: Thus, a giant floating head in a tube and his robot buddy set to work building a new Ranger with a new Zord. Zordon: I present to you... the White Ranger. Boomstick: He wasn't always in charge, though. His original powers came from the screeching, migraine-ridden she-witch Rita. Naturally, it was a trick and those powers came packaged with a curse that turned him evil. Wiz: Luckily, Rita doesn't logic much, so the Rangers reversed the spell by destroying a completely unrelated object. Boomstick: Tommy wields Saba, a talking saber that shoots lasers and telepotation. The Tigerzord trips and falls on its back, still moving its feet as if running. White Ranger: Hey! I thought you knew what you were doing! Saba: I do! White Ranger: Yeah, you sure could've fooled me. Wiz: And is also... uniquely multilingual. Saba: That's right. None of you speaks bird. Take me over to the cages. Um... squawk, squawk, tweet, squawk, tweet... Boomstick: Everyone that just watched that is now dumber. Our bad. (Cues White Ranger Tiger Power) Wiz: Tommy Oliver is a great master in marcial arts, over 7 different styles mixed martial arts. Like Kung Fu or Tae Kwon Do. Wiz: So it's important to determine how superhuman the White Ranger is, but he doesn't have many measurable feats. Fortunately, all Ranger powers are derived from the same Morphing Grid, a galaxy-spanning energy field which balances all life. Boomstick: So... the Force. Wiz: Yeah, pretty much. This means all Rangers have comparable powers that we can use to measure Tommy's potential. Boomstick: The SPD Green Ranger Bridge Carson once lifted AND THREW a two-ton car at thispoor girl, who he guessed was a demon. Luckily, he was right and a PR catastrophe was avoided. Wiz: The average man can squat-lift about 125 lbs, so this feat makes Power Rangers at least 32 times stronger. Saba: That was most impressive. Wiz: And we know Rangers also receive a speed boost, so it's reasonable to believe that a Morph Ranger's reaction speed is in the ball park of 32 times faster than the average person. Thus, the White Ranger can actually react to attacks in about six milliseconds. To compare, in the same given time, a bullet fired from a gun would've only traveled about nine feet. Boomstick: And finally he have a giant robot. The Tigerzord. Wiz: But we don' use the robot. White Ranger: Saba. You ready, pal? Saba: White Ranger, I'm ready when you are. White Ranger: Alright! Tigerzord! Power up! The Tigerzord roars and then turns into warrior mode. DEATH BATTLE! (Cues TMNT 2014 Theme) A Ranger is running. A Turtle hears the footsteps of someone and turns Leonardo: An ally of Shredder. Leonardo attacks him, but he protects. White Ranger: It's an ally of Lord Zedd. (Cues Versus! Super Sentai) FIGHT! A clash of two swords. Leo's swords touch White Ranger. Saba: It's turn to attack in distance. A laser hits Leonardo. Leonardo: A talking sable? Leonardo spin and attack White Ranger, but Saba stop it. Leonardo (thinking): A sword whit live? I need be carefull with this sword. White Ranger: Thanks Saba. He kicks Leonardo and continued beating him with Saba. Leonardo protects, and strikes. White Rangers teleports and punches Leonardo. But he hits the shell. Leonardo attacks White Ranger and grabbed Saba. Seba: Help me White Ranger: SABA! White Ranger kicks Leonardo, Leonardo used to Saba and attack. Leonardo pulls up Saba. White Ranger grabbed Saba, but Leo jump and attack on the head. White Ranger dodged the attack and slash the head of Leonardo. White Ranger makes a pose and Leo explodes. K.O! Shredder celebrates upon hearing from one of his minions that Leonardo is dead. Results (Cues Power Ranger Theme) Boomstick: How quickly the fight. Wiz: Leonardo is more endurace and he's strategies are much better, but White Ranger is another history. Wiz: First, the White Ranger is more faster and the White Ranger can actually react to attacks in about six milliseconds. Boomstick: And Saba is more powerfull than Leonardo's Ninjakens. Wiz: Also White Ranger is stronger and he can resist sword's damage. Boomstick: But Boomstick White Ranger can't kill him right? No. Wiz: Tommy Oliver is a student and and obviously knows turtles. Boomstick: The last turtle explodes. Wiz: The winner is The White Ranger Rematch A big change will be in the Rematch and is Leonardo got the Acolyte Medllion and Tommy Oliver will get his Tigerzord. Interlude Leonardo White Ranger Death Battle (Rematch) Result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'TMNT vs Power Rangers' Themed Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:'Tiger VS Dragon Idiom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015